idea_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Kids' WB: Generated Origins
Kids' WB: Generated Origins is an American platform video game featuring characters from Kids' WB. It is developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment, being released for PC, Mac, PlayStation 3, PlayStation 4, PlayStation Vita, Xbox 360, Xbox One, Wii U, Nintendo Switch and Nintendo 3DS on February 9, 2017. Synopsis After Billy accidentally released a powerful entity who is out to destroy and reconstruct the WarnerVerse into his own image, Father Time and the Kids' WB heroes must band together in order to stop TBD. Characters Playable Warner Bros. Animation * Bugs Bunny - an anthromorphic bunny who is the mascot of Warner Bros. Entertainment. * Lola Bunny - Bugs' love interest who TBD. * Daffy Duck - Bugs' best friend and sometimes rival who joins TBD. ** Porky Pig - Bugs and Daffy's second best friend who TBD. * Tasmanian Devil - TBD * Buster and Babs Bunny - TBD * Plucky Duck '''- TBD * '''Hamton J. Pig - TBD * Yakko, Wakko and Dot Warner - TBD * Ryan Morrison - TBD * Samantha Eres - TBD * Toby Lockwood * Laura McCohen * Lily Courter * Gleeful Petey * Kevin * Doris Dynamite * Dyan Dynamite * Demo Dynamite * Rosie Dynamite * Kendra Dynamite * Diesel Dynamite * Carrie Dynamite * Kathy Dynamite * Junior - TBD. * Collin Brady/Collin the Speedy Boy - TBD ** Tommy the Opossum - TBD ** Cooper Elledge/Cooper the Speedy Dog - TBD * Wesley Ledlow/The Wesdragon - TBD * Trent Wright - TBD * Evelynn Rodriguez - TBD * Alexis Doll - TBD * Flappy McFinger - TBD * Miranda Phillips - TBD ** Implio - TBD ** Coco the Cat - TBD * Charlotte Painex - a Face Paint witch who aids the heroes to TBD. ** Tux - TBD Hanna-Barbera * Scooby-Doo - TBD ** Shaggy Rogers - TBD * Fred Jones - TBD * Daphne Blake - TBD * Velma Dinkley - TBD * Yogi Bear - TBD * Boo-Boo Bear - TBD * Cindy Bear '''- TBD * '''Huckleberry Hound - TBD * Quick Draw McGraw '- TBD * '''Baba Looey '- TBD * 'Snagglepuss '- TBD * 'Fred Flintstone '- TBD * '''Barney Rubble - TBD * Dino - TBD * Pebbles Flintstone - TBD * Bamm-Bamm Rubble '''- TBD * '''Captain Caveman - TBD * Dee Dee Skyes - TBD * Brenda Chance - TBD * Taffy Dare - TBD * Peter Perfect - TBD * Penelope Pitstop - TBD * The Gruesome Twosome ** Big Gruesome - TBD ** Lil' Gruesome - TBD * The Slag Brothers ** Rock Slag - TBD ** Gravel Slag - TBD * Kid Power - TBD * Redman - TBD * Lipstick Heart - TBD * Red Chick - TBD DC Comics * Teen Titans ** Robin - TBD ** Beast Boy - TBD ** Cyborg - TBD ** Starfire - TBD ** Raven - TBD Others * Ultraman - TBD * Charles Skinner * Henry Skinner * Edward Skinner * Julia Skinner * Tara Skinner * Danger Mouse ** Penfold Non-playable * Father Time - TBD * Tina Russo Duck - TBD * Petunia Pig - TBD * Sylvester the Cat and Tweety Bird - TBD * Dr. Otto Scratchansniff - TBD * Hello Nurse - TBD Voice cast * Jeff Bergman as Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Sylvester the Cat, Tweety Bird, Pepé Le Pew, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Snagglepuss, Quick Draw McGraw and Fred Flintstone * Kath Soucie as Lola Bunny and Tina Russo Duck * Bob Bergen as Porky Pig * Bill Farmer as Foghorn Leghorn * Jim Cummings as Tasmanian Devil, Captain Caveman and Dick Dastardly * Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny * Tress MacNeille as Babs Bunny * Tom Kenny as Boo-Boo Bear * Corey Burton as Ranger Smith * Janet Waldo as Cindy Bear and Penelope Pitstop * Jeff Bennett as Peter Perfect